What Else Could Go Wrong?
by Nightmare's Shadow
Summary: A girl runs into Shun and Alice, but something seems off about the girl. Alice and Shun decide to investigate and help the girl. What will they learn about her and will they be able to help? WARNING: rated T for language and heartless actions. BBB and OC.
1. Chapter 1

It is the day that I remember clearly; it is the day that changed my life forever. Thanks a lot dad! It was because of your selfishness that I became the person I am today, but yet I thank you as well for you have shown me the truth about the cruel world that we live in.

* * *

><p><strong>OC POV<strong>

It's just another drop dead boring day at school. It's first break now and all the senior high school kids are in the field behind the earth coloured, face brick building. Guys playing soccer and the girls all huddled together doing what they do best: gossip. I don't understand how they can go on talking about people without getting their facts straight. Oh well, I guess facts do not matter if it comes from the victim themselves. You see, I am an outcast. I have been a victim of almost everything. I was a victim for many years and I still am, but now I don't give damn about what people say about me anymore because I know that I am better than what they say and know that I am true to myself. People only go on the way they do so that they can feel better about themselves. Basically, tearing others down while they think they are building themselves up, which is just an illusion.

What am I doing during this time you wonder? Well, I sit alone and listen to music while having my lunch. At the same time I am constantly planning, plotting and recapping past events.

"Chandni!" a girl shouts out. She is wear the school uniform: a light grey skirt that reaches just above the knees, a white body fit shirt, navy blazer and black school shoes with white socks that reach just above the ankles.

_Dammit! Not her again. Why the hell can't she get the message through that head of hers? For a smart and outgoing person, she can be oblivious and dense at times. _I did not bother turning towards her. This is just what I needed, a little social worker trying to crack me. She has been on my case ever since I arrived at this stupid school.

"Chandni, why don't you join me and the others and _just_ talk? You know, be a little social, all this isolation is not healthy for you mentally and emotionally." The girl named Kristen said sadly as she approached me.

I turned around from where I was sitting and was glaring up at her, looking straight into her blue eyes. My facial expression delivered the message that said '_Do I care?_' She got the message as she let out a sad and reluctant sigh.

"You know, someone will one day be there to help you, but it can only happen if you open up to the person, have trust and faith." With that said she left.

**~X~**

I am so relieved that school is over with for today. _Shit! Still only four flipping days until weekend! To heck with it, I'm going to my baby now and hope that he will be ready for this weekend_.

I arrived at the stables and had changed into my riding gear. Today I was wearing my navy blue jodhpurs, black tank top with emerald green writing on the front saying 'Back Off!' black leather riding boots with black leather chaps and spurs and my black riding helmet. I already got the tack out and was now on my way to fetch my baby.

I opened the gate of the 20x20m paddock, with the green and black striped halter in my hand and walked over to my boy and brought him to the holding pen. Once I finished tacking him up, he looked absolutely stunning! My bay coloured boy with four black legs, black mane and tail and a small white circle on his forehead; tacked up in a black bridle and saddle with an emerald green square numnah and boots. Ready to go I led him to the arena and started practising jumping an 80cm course.

**~X~**

At the end of practise I was tired, sweaty and thirsty. I untacked, cooled him off, got his feed ready for the night and went home. The ride home was refreshing as the cool wind blew me dry. This was one reason that I enjoyed riding my black motorbike.

Once I got home it was deal with a few 'things' and start homework. I only start homework at 8 or 9 in the night and would be done by about midnight. Finishing early, going to bed early and waking up late was a luxury, which would happen once a month or not even. The next day would be school and so the days repeat each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing much here. Needed for the rest of the story (understanding wise).<strong>

**Shun and Alice will appear in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: don't own the BBB, 'cept OC**


	2. AN PLEASE READ

Hey guys

Sorry that I haven't been updating for months. I really am. The thing is that there has been a lot of shit happening in my personal and school life and somehow the two became "connected". This means that my teachers have convinced my parents to send me to a mental institute (which will be in a few days time), seeing as my parents don't like the idea of having me to take "medicine". This also means that my stories will be on-hold or discontinued.

Once again I AM SORRY!


End file.
